


Please like and comment! #PhichitChulanont #Hamsters

by ficasim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: Phichit was scrolling through Instagram as usual. More likes, more comments, Leo and his new CD, Chris and his cat, Makkachin, Seung Gil and his dog. These people and their pets. Cats and dogs weren’t the only pets right?Oh. That’s right, cats and dogs weren’t the only pets. Phichit posted photos of his hamsters from time to time, but most of the time his posts were littered with selfies. Time to spice things up a little bit then. Let’s show these people the ultimate cuteness that were hamsters.





	

Phichit was scrolling through Instagram as usual. More likes, more comments, Leo and his new CD, Chris and his cat, Makkachin, Seung Gil and his dog. These people and their pets. Cats and dogs weren’t the only pets right?

Oh. That’s right, cats and dogs weren’t the only pets. Phichit posted photos of his hamsters from time to time, but most of the time his posts were littered with selfies. Time to spice things up a little bit then. Let’s show these people the ultimate cuteness that were hamsters.

\--

The thing was, it wasn’t easy to take a decent picture of all three of his hamsters together. They wouldn’t stand still for long enough. When two finally stayed put, the other one would have finished staying still and went back to running around. But he wouldn’t be Phichit Chulanont if he couldn’t find a way to make the most Insta-worthy photograph out of his hamsters. It was going to be so cute it swept the whole figure skating community away.

After more attempts at arranging his hamsters, Phichit ended up with a picture of them in a small basket, lined with a fluffy cloth. He had no idea where the cloth came from, but he was certainly thanking his past self for making it available for this moment. Good job, past Phichit!

 

 **phichit+chu** Cute enough to take over your world ♡♡♡ 

♡ 372 likes

View all 12 comments

 

Three hundred likes in a bit. So people liked these posts enough. Phichit made it a point to post at least one cute picture of his hamsters. One day hamsters would be like what dogs are now, they’d be all over stock images on the internet, and for that, Phichit needed to take these small steps.

Phichit left his phone and went on with his practice for the day. By the time he checked his Instagram again, quite some time had passed, and he had gained a few more thousands of likes. Most of the comments were the usual “how cute!” or heart emojis, expected. On his timeline, more people posted selfies and pictures of food. And dog. Oh, it’s Seung Gil.

 

 **seung-gillee** Friend.

♡ 2,931 likes

 **sara-crispino** Gorgeous!

View all 64 comments

 

The post was made shortly after Phichit’s, and it was garnering more likes, and just as much comments as his hamster post. Apparently he had not done enough impact. He needed to up his game.

\--

Phichit’s next post featured the trio with tiny hats on them. He took a long time finding ways to make sure that the hat didn’t fall when the hamsters moved around. The result? Amazing, of course. He got even more likes and comments. People were curious as much as they were taken by the tiny hats. This post had more traffic compared to Seung Gil’s Siberian husky post. Even if he couldn’t land quads aside from toe loops, even if he couldn’t even make the podium during last year’s Grand Prix Final, Phichit certainly got all the gold in Instagram.

Not long after the photograph went on Instagram, Seung Gil posted yet another photograph of his Siberian husky, this time while fetching a toy he must have thrown many times to get this picture right. Phichit wondered how long it took him to get the perfect angle. He might have an agenda to rule Instagram with his hamsters, but he must admit that this particular shot was nicely done. He added another like to Seung Gil’s post.

For the next few days, Phichit got more and more invested in taking pictures of his hamsters. Initially he just wanted to increase the popularity of hamsters as cute, meme-worthy pets. But lately, it had been like a competition between him and Seung Gil about their respective pets. To be honest with himself, Seung Gil had been posting rather attractive pictures of his dog, and Phichit couldn’t take this lying down. Before they knew it, it had become some sort of showdown between the two. Trust the fans to notice things like this.

On day 8, Phichit posted a picture of his hamsters, one on top of another, on his left palm. Seung Gil responded with a picture of his Siberian husky in his sleek FS costume. Phichit thought it was unfair to drag his skating legacy into this showdown.

On day 13, Seung Gil posted a picture of his dog sleeping in a weird position, tangled in his blanket. Phichit rose to the challenge by posting a picture of his hamsters peeking from inside his shoes.

By the 27th day, the internet had been split into the #Phichitsters and the #SeunggileanHusky. Phichit had no intention to start a war, but he needed to win his own battle before anything. Not just that, he was also having so much fun doing it. Getting regular updates about Seung Gil’s fluffy husky was a nice bonus.

\--

Seung Gil didn’t post anything on the 31st day, and Phichit was kind of disappointed. He didn’t post the next day either, and Phichit got a little worried about the dog. What if something had happened, something like what happened to Makkachin the other day? To end his worries, Phichit decided to send a private message to Seung Gil.

He didn’t get any answer until the next morning. He was on Instagram again when he saw a selfie of Seung Gil and his husky in bed. His caption didn’t say much about the two-day absence, but there was a new message on Phichit’s inbox.

 

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       21m

He’s okay. I was sick.

 **phichit+chu**                                                                                                                                                         3s

Glad to hear that! Are you okay now?

Phichit waited for the reply with more scrolling for morning updates. When Seung Gil didn’t reply after a while, he proceeded to take more photos of his hamster. This time it was a selfie. Two of them on his shoulders and one on top of his head. He spent more time editing this one because he was in it, something he was more used to doing a month ago. After feeling satisfied with his post, he noticed another message in his inbox.

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       26m

I’m okay. Your hamsters are kinda okay too.

 **phichit+chu**                                                                                                                                                         15m

Pfft. What kind of comment is that?

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       10m

I’m just telling you that they are fine.

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       9m

You are fine to,

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       9m

Too.* I mean as a skater.

 **phichit+chu**                                                                                                                                                         8m

You’re great too! You should teach me that 4Lo sometimes. Not that I ever thought I can do it though, too difficult!

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       5m

No.

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       5m

We are competitors

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       4m

I mean I cannot because we are competing. But maybe if we’re not

 **phichit+chu**                                                                                                                                                         3m

Wow, you’re actually nice! As a person, not just as a skater. ;)

 **phichit+chu**                                                                                                                                                         3m

Hey I know I kinda wanted to spam Instagram with my hamsters, but you should know that your dog’s really nice too. I want to pet him!

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       1m

You too. Nic

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       1m

Nice. As a person.

 **seung-gillee**                                                                                                                                                       3s

And you can pet him sometimes.

 

\--

Day 142 was a picture of Phichit’s hamsters on the back of Seung Gil’s husky.

 

 **phichit+chu** New friend! #Seung-gillee

♡ 9,468 likes

 **Christophe-gc** Oh, we should all meet up again! ♡

 **v-nikiforov** Let Makkachin join you too!

View all 496 comments

 

**Author's Note:**

> Figure skaters being dumb parents for their pets. That's how this started.
> 
> And for the life of me, I have no idea how to create Instagram style messages in here. :/
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://ficinity.tumblr.com/post/155955521505/please-like-and-comment-phichitchulanont).


End file.
